The Geek gets the Guy
by mskayla
Summary: Ever since Edward could remember, his sister's best friend, Bella, had always been awkward and out of place. When his best friend Jake takes interest in the new Bella, Jake signs up for band camp and Edward starts to understand why. AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, it's been so long since I've written for fan fiction. Eek, it's been so long since I actually sat down and thought about my writing. I'm ashamed of that. Writing used to be a big part in my life and now it just seems insignificant. I apologize to all you who have had so much faith in me as a writer. I'm now only seeing that time slips away so quickly and if you don't pursue what you dream of from the beginning then soon, the opportunity slips through your grasp. So here's a new story idea for all of you who've had faith in me from the beginning. It's a fun, quirky idea I've had since around "Hey Isabella" time ect. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Yours Truly,**

**K.**

**PS. I don't own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

The Geek gets the Guy

"Dude, who's that?" I elbowed Jake as my eyes followed a thin, pale girl across the football field. There was something about her that caught my eye. She wasn't especially extraordinary, but she seemed different from the other girls. Maybe it was the way she held her self, or maybe it was the way she could fool my sister into thinking she was carrying on a conversation with her.

I watched as my younger sister Alice danced by her side her arm looped around the girl's. The girls eyes seemed fixed on Alice as her expression changed as quickly as Alice's arms flailed in the air. She in fact only seemed to speak a few words as Alice filled up most of the conversation.

Jake fixed his eyes on the two girls as he shoved the remaining bit of his third sandwich in his mouth. "dwats uaice's befst ind bellah ditoid.". I smacked him on the back of the head and he swallowed hard draining his water bottle. That boy could eat you out of house and home if you weren't careful.

"I SAID," he exaggerated, "that's Alice's best friend Bella idiot. Sheesh where have you been practically all her life?."

As I looked harder I suddenly realized that this beautiful pale girl was holding a black box at her side and carried the dingy green L.L Bean book bag that Alice's best friend had had ever since I could remember. This was the Bella who'd been awkward when we'd moved here around second grade when Carlisle accepted the position of head doctor at the Forks Hospital. She had braces and glasses and always wore her hair in a messy ponytail. Over the years, Alice had made subtle changed in her appearance but now, wow.

"I know right? She's a stone fox." Jake nudged me wiggling his eyebrows. "And guess who's going to be recreation head at band camp this summer?"

A large smile stretched across his face as I rolled my eyes. "Dude, band geeks all summer? How's that any entertaining?"

A loud laugh escaped from his lips as he trained his eyes on Bella and Alice. "Dude, band geeks are hott." He said with a straight face.

I watched as other kids trailed across the football field each of them carrying cases of various sizes and shapes. At that exact moment, a thin awkward looking girl tripped falling into the person in front of her. Just like that, a domino effect started and soon all of the band kids were trying to pull themselves from the rubble.

"That's hott?" I asked skeptical of his seriousness.

He chuckled softly his eyes following as Bella jogged back to the other kids. She knelt down beside one putting her hand on his shoulder. A small smile played on her lips as her eyes twinkled with amusement. He stood up quickly stretching his arms as he took off down the bleachers. "No," he called back, "but she is and she'll be there for the entire summer." Without looking back, he sprinted off toward my sister and her best friend practically glowing with joy.

Jake's thought process was never that hard to figure out. He was a normal teenaged boy. His thoughts consisted of football, food, and sex. It was obvious now that he'd been watching Bella for some time. It was no wonder why he decided to show up when Alice had a friend over. I thought he had just come to eat our food, obviously I was mistaken. How had I missed the beauty that was Bella Swan. Had it just happened over night? I knew the answer, it hadn't. Bella Swan had been in my life since the second grade and I had only now noticed the beautiful woman she had become.

I stood up slowly stretching my back and turning to grab my bag. A high pitched voice piped in, "Hey Edward!" I turned quickly on my heel almost toppling down the bleachers.

I laid eyes on my current love interest. Tanya Denali, head cheerleader and student body president, had started taking interest in me when as a Junior, I had risen to the position as Football captain. She had a certain reputation around school. She had dated many of the guys on the football team and although she was sometimes called a slag, they talked of her highly.

Tanya Denali had it all. Her strawberry blonde hair fell just below her shoulders cascading around her face. Her body was slightly tanned from the unusually large amount of sun we'd had the past couple of weeks. She had curves in all the right places and smoking legs from all her hours of cheerleading and such. Not only was she gorgeous, she was said to be in good running for class Valedictorian. Beauty and brains, what more could you ask for?

"Well hey there miss Tanya." I spoke as a smile came to my lips. "What brings you up to these bleachers when summer break just officially started," I looked at my watch, "ten minutes ago?"

She rolled her eyes shuffling her feet nervously. "Well, you know. Ben said you'd be up here." She squinted up at the sun. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Are you making small talk with me?" I teased her lightly nudging her with my elbow.

"Maybe," She admitted her eyes focusing on the bench behind me.

I stepped up beside her and looked into her eyes. I took her hand and tugged on it urging her to follow me down the bleachers. She followed behind me and when we reached the bottom she fell in step next to me.

"How about you and I celebrate the end of school properly tonight." I had a date planned for us consisting of Dairy Queen and maybe a walk down the La push beach. There was this great little clearing that I always took my first dates. The stars and moon would set the perfect mood if the clouds held back for tonight like the weatherman had predicted.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked stopping abruptly. Her head tilted to the side almost analyzing me.

I smiled grinning and twirled her around as if we were dancing to muted music. "I believe I am."

She smiled softly and winked at me. "Pick me up at seven?" she grinned here eyes twinkling with delight.

I nodded. "Seven it is." I said. "See you then."

She turned and quickly kissed me on the cheek before running to meet Jessica Stanley at the edge of the parking lot. "See you then, Edward!" She said happily as she and Jessica happily chatted an almost glow around her.

"Tanya Denali. Niiiice." Jake slapped me on the back almost causing me to piss myself.

"Dude. You scared the crap out of me." I spat out elbowing him in the side.

He easily dodged it moving out of my way. "Dude chill. I just came to ask if I could come over tonight. Alice and Bella are having a scary movie night and Alice invited us if we wanted to come hang with him. So can we?" He asked his eyes looking almost like giant puppy dog eyes.

"How about no." I said walking toward the silver Volvo that was my pride and joy.

"Dude why not?" He asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Because I'm going out with Tanya tonight." I was aggravated that he had even thought it would be okay in the first place. I didn't wanna hang out with my younger sister and her best friend. Cheesy much?

"Okay, well how about I just go over there and chill with them until you get home and then you can watch it with us?" He was relentlessly persistent as always.

"Jake, don't you have something better to do than hang out with my sister and he friend on a Friday night?" I hit the clicker button my car and a high pitched beep sounded signaling that it was unlocked.

Jake straddled his bike and balanced himself with the handle bars. "Come on dude. Please? I'll even bring my own food." He joked kick starting his bike.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. I don't care. I don't know when I'll be home though so maybe you'll be done before I return." Jake's face lit up with joy as he backed his bike out of the parking spot. I climbed into my Volvo rolling down the window. "You better bring food loser."

Jake laughed loudly patting his stomach. "Don't you worry about me. I got this covered." He hit the gas and sped toward the road at a speed that only a skilled driver could maneuver at. I hit reverse and slipped through the traffic with Tanya Denali fresh on my mind.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little rocky. The beginning chapters always are for me for some reason. Anyway… I hope you liked it and tell me if you want me to continue the story. So glad to be working with Fanfiction again. Like I said, it's been awhile since I've written anything other than my name but I think this has potential. I'm still iffy on the title also. So give me some ideas?**

**Review!**

**K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I want to apologize for starting this story and then lacking the ambition to continue it. I'm going to try to work our everything and hopefully finish it. I can't promise it'll be very long. It may just be a short story kind of think. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter. I'm pretty much making it up as I go. I really should start mapping these things out :P**

**K.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight? Final destination, Saw, Nightmare on Elm Street, Paranormal Activity?" Alice listed off various movies we've yet to watch on our scary movie nights.

"It doesn't matter to me. I guess whatever Redbox has." I said absent mindedly.

"Alright!" She said happy to please. That's Alice, always the planner.

"What time do you-." I was cut off by the sound of a high pitch squeal. Despite the fact that it was probably rude, I turned my neck a bit annoyed to see where the wretched sound had come from.

"Oh it's just Jessica." Alice said quickly noticing the strained look on my face. "I think Edward was going to ask her out or .. Maybe it was Tanya. Something like that. He wouldn't tell me. It was just a guess." Alice had a canny knack for predicting anyone and everyone's love life. "Speaking of, here comes my loser of a twin brother's totally hott best friend Jake running our way."

Out of my peripheral vision I caught a glimpse of a totally gorgeous tanned body heading toward us. Jacob Black. Jake and I had been friends since diapers. His dad and my dad were good fishing buddies and before his mom passed away and Renee skipped out on me and Charlie, they had been best friends also. The years had been good to him. He looked nothing like the awkward three year old that had been my bubble bath buddy.

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed picking me up and swirling me around twice. "We should hang out sometime. I never get to see you enough." A wiry grin was plastered over his face.

I couldn't help but smile. "We should, tonight's our monthly scary movie night though. We should hang out sometime totally."

This is about the time that the evil little cupid hidden somewhere in Alice pops up. "Hey Jake! Why don't you come watch the movie with us. You're usually there anyway."

Jake's smile grew showing off his perfectly white teeth. "Really? I wouldn't want to invite myself over." He said obviously just being respectful. Billy had raised him well.

"Oh of course not." I interjected. "We could always do it at my house."

"Nonsense." Alice said quickly elbowing me. "We'll make a party of it!" I could already see the wheels turning around in her head. "Well, maybe not a party. We'll save that for the medical retreat later this summer." She laughed almost wickedly creeping out both Jake and me.

"Alright then." I said glancing at Alice with wide eyes. "Three's a party."

"I'll bring the food!" Jake said running off toward his bike.

With that, I made my way to my almost antique truck parked next to Alice's little yellow Porsche. I banged next to the handle three times then yanked open the door. That always did the trick. I could pretty much leave the keys in the ignition and not worry about anyone driving off with this bad boy. Not only would very few people want to steal it, very few people could get in the door.

I cranked down the window, with a bit of effort, and looked around for Alice. She was bright-eyed and dazzled by her new boyfriend Jasper. Jasper Hale was running back on our football team as well as a drum major in our band. His twin sister, Rosalie, was quite different than other girls around school. She was hands down the natural beauty of the school. With her blond hair and blue eyes, she made guys stop and stare. Weirdly enough, she was President of the FFA club at school and enlisted in every Agricultrual Mechanics class there was. She was a senior dating my older brother Emmett, a Freshmen at Washington State University.

Seeing as though it were useless to distract her, I forced my truck into reverse and with a roar of the engine it surged backwards. A loud honk of a horn caused me to slam on breaks glaring out my rearview mirror. Didn't these people know that if you see a bigger truck moving, you got out of it's way. Sheesh. Survival of the fittest.

"Watch where you're going Swan! This is my baby!" Edward Cullen yelled out the passenger side window.

"My truck has senior citizen privileges Cullen! Ladies are always first." I yelled back a bit pissed off. I swear Alice's brother, Mr. "Big shot" as we referred to him, thought he could do whatever he wanted nowadays.

I watched his eyes twinkle has he chuckled softly. Then, surprisingly, he backed up allowing me enough room to cut in front of him. This was completely out of character for him. Usually he demanded he had places to go and people to see. So, never the one to turn down an offer at getting out of the parking lot, I reversed into the now empty space and slipped into the line of traffic.

I pulled out into the unusually dry pavement with the windows cranked down and the music resounding over the sputter of the engine. Summer had officially started.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was super short and super horrible. But hey, at least it's an update. I want to start writing again. I looked over some of my other stories like "A summer of decisions" and "Hey Isabella". I miss the feeling of accomplishment. Sadly, my writing has suffered a lot. It doesn't come as easily as breathing anymore. I need inspiration. Music, experiences, wants, needs, feelings. That's what I need. I started working on this because I miss summer terribly. **

**Anyway review. Be brutal. Tell me it was horrid. Maybe that will help my will to do better? **

**I sure hope so.**

**Sorry it was so short and horrid and such a long time since I've written or updated.**

**-K. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I arrived at Alice's house she was flipping through the phone book looking for the number of the local pizza place.

"What kind of pizza does Jake prefer?" She asked looking up as I walked through the kitchen.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think he'll eat anything." I said truthfully making my way to the stairs.

"Oh, well Edward's in his room. Can you ask him? He'll know." She said absent mindedly looking through the fridge.

"Yeah sure." With that I lugged my suitcase up the first flight of stairs. For a family of four, this house was insanely large. On the bottom floor was the master bedroom, kitchen, living room, and the move slash game room. On the second floor was another living room, Alice's room, and her father's study.

I sat my bag and purse in Alice's too tidy, too pink room and stood for a moment at the bottom of the second flight of stairs. The third floor was one I'd hardly spent any time on. Despite the fact that Alice was my best friend, there'd always been an eerie feeling that radiated when I thought about the third floor.

The third floor was the smallest floor in space than the first or second. It consisted of one room with a connected bathroom and a library filled with books from Mr. Cullen's private collection. There were two things I'd never forget about that floor. The view, and that the room belonged to Edward.

I silently crept up the stairs steadying myself with the railing of the stairs. At the top I looked around noting there were two doors. One to the direct right, and one at the end of the hall. I made my way to the end of the hall and lifted my hand to knock. For a reason I couldn't fathom, I paused letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I knocked three times and waited for him to answer. When he didn't, I knocked three more times this time three times harder. After a few seconds, I heard the lock slip out of place and the door opened to a crack but no one stood by the door to answer. Taking the bait, I pushed the door in slowly and the sound of music filled the air. I'd forgotten about Edward's sound proofed walls.

He laid on this bed looking like some kind of Adonis as he flipped through a sport's illustrated. I saw our summer reading book thrown on the floor next to his bed and his laptop was open to Facebook. It was a typical guy's room, not that I knew exactly what a guy's room consisted of.

"Hey Swan." He said pulling his eyes off of the magazine.

"Oh hey." My voice cracked causing me to cough lightly. "Hey." I repeated a bit more sure of myself.

I stood there awkwardly and a smug grin dawned his face. "Is there a reason you're here Swan, or did you just want to see me?" He winked playfully adjusting his body so he was sitting instead of laying.

"I was just, well Alice was just wondering what kind of pizza Jake liked." I sounded lame. I don't know why I was so nervous. It was just Edward. I'd known him for forever and a day.

"Oh, he'll eat anything and everything." He laughed softly.

"That's what I assumed." I said a bit more confident. "I'll just go tell Alice. Thanks."

I slowly turned around careful not to knock anything over and grabbed the door handle pulling it shut. Instantly the sound was cut off and I found myself gasping for breath. I hadn't realized that I'd forgotten to breathe.

As soon as my breathing was normal, I descended the stairs and ventured to find Alice. She was prancing around the living room changing the song on her new iTouch. She danced around the kitchen swirling to the music. Her lips were moving quickly and I assumed she was singing to the music. When I came into view she looked up and a small smile played on her lips.

"Did you ask him?" She said knowing I had.

"Yeah, he said he'll eat anything." I reached behind my back to grasp the opposite arm. Nervous habit.

"You have to lighten up around him." She said playfully. "I swear it's like he has some kind of disease."

I laughed hopping up to sit on the counter. I couldn't help but gnaw on my bottom lip. Another nervous habit. I hated when Alice addressed my awkwardness.

"I'm not nervous around him Alice. He just makes me feel awkward about myself." I said softly so even if he were listening, he wouldn't hear.

"What? Edward?" She said loudly with disbelief.

I nodded feeling ashamed of myself. "It's like, he has some kind of, hold over me. I always feel awkward around him. Like I shouldn't make eye contact, or bow or something."

Alice stopped laughing and stepped closer to me. She tilted my chin up so I was looking into her eyes compared to my hands. "Bella," She said softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Edward Smedward. He's just my loser of a brother. Don't forget who's coming over for pizza and a movie tonight." She smiled nudging me with her elbow.

And with that, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**A/N: A thousand times sorry. I didn't exactly know where I wanted this story to go or even how Edward and Bella were around each other. Timid shy Bella won. I wrote this chapter three times and it still seems to be horrible. Sorry it's short but writer's block is really getting to me :/**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't hate me! I'm still alive. I promise. Just a bit busy as of right now. Here's an update though :0**

**PSSSS: I swear I tried to update like... two weeks ago? The website wouldn't let me update -sadface-**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I can't believe you actually rented this Alice." I coughed out nearly rolling on the floor with laughter… literally. She laughed herself as Jasper put his face in his palm. His cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment.

"Hey now! Ryan said it was hilarious. How did I know it was going to be about some girl with teeth in her vagina!" Alice paused the DVD and focused her attention on the couch where Jake and I had decided to sit.

We'd started the evening with a semi-scary movie, and had one more left after this ridiculous movie "Teeth" was over. Jake's arm was resting around my shoulders and I had to admit it felt nice to cuddle against his warmth.

Alice glanced at her watch. "It's nearly midnight." She said passively disentangling herself from Jasper. She danced over to the fridge and felt around until she found an energy drink. Taking a large gulp, she pranced back over to Jasper and lightly sat down on his lap.

"So what now?" I asked yawning.

Just then, as if on cue, the front door clicked open and we all turned to watch as Edward tried to sneak into the house. His amber eyes flashed in the light as his eyes fell upon us. He could hardly wipe the grin off his face before a comment came out of Jake.

"Oooooh. Looks like someone got lucky." He winked over dramatically causing me to turn my eyes from his gaze.

Edward just chuckled softly and slipped off his shoes. Silent as a panther, he ascended the steps by twos. Alice hit play on the movie and once again we busted out in laughter at the ridiculous movie before us.

Edward reappeared a bit later and took a seat on the couch next to me. He, unlike Jake, sat as far away from me as possible. At first I thought about checking to see if I smelled. Remembering Alice's comment from earlier, I decided not to worry about it.

Around the time they started screaming in the second movie, I felt my eyes grow heavier. Letting sleep get the best of me, I laid my head on Jake's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Edward, what's up with you lately?" I could faintly hear the undertone of worry in Alice's voice. The sound of their conversation roused me. I felt the heat of Jake's body under my head and peeping through my eyes, I looked up at his sleeping face.

"What are you talking about?" Edward replied in an unworried tone.

"I don't know." She said obviously frustrated. "It just seems as though… I mean. Tanya? Since when do you like girls like Tanya?" Alice had ah ate for Tanya to say the least.

"I don't-" Alice cut Edward off.

"And how come you're so awkward around Bella? I mean really. She's been practically growing up in this house since second grade." This comment surprised me to say the least. I thought I was the one awkward around him. Not the opposite.

When he laughed like a dying hyena, it actually stung a bit. He caught his breath and barely pushed out the words.

"Bella? You mean Bella Swan? The girl who trips over air? The one who got bubble gum stuck in her hair freshmen year and had to cut most of it off? Yeah. Sorry to tell you little sis, but no."

I chewed on my lip anxiously waiting for Alice's always amazing comebacks.

"Yes. That Bella Swan. The girl you told me you were going to marry when she was in 4th grade and you were in 5th? The girl who is now completely gorgeous but totally off limits because not only would she never go out with you but that your best friend has had his eye on for the past three months? Yeah. That Bella Swan."

I laid completely still. Edward found me attractive? Impossible. Alice, however, had an uncanny sense of knowing things even when they weren't told to her. She had some sixth sense or something. It was weird.

I sat up not wanting to hear any more of their conversation. Jake didn't stir so I stretched silently glancing at the clock under the TV. It was a bit past four in the morning. I'm sure my hair looked amazing. Suddenly self-conscious, I crept to the door and opened it slipping into the conversation between brother and sister.

"Oh, sorry Bella. Did we wake you?" Alice looked from Edward to me.

"Oh, um no. I just have to use the bathroom." I didn't make eye contact with either one of them as I pushed past them feeling down the hall to the bathroom.

As I slipped into the bathroom I heard the game room door close leaving Edward in the hall alone. As I examined myself in the mirror, I ran my hands over the abnormally intensified bags under my eyes. I need to get more sleep this summer. Sophomore year had been tough on me. I splashed some cold water on my face and brushed my hair before slipping back into the pitch black hallway. I flipped off the lights and ran into a tall, warm body. I gasped and jumped back seeing the outline of Edward's well-defined face.

"Sorry Swan." Edward apologized steadying me with a hand on my elbow.

"It's okay." I said softly shrinking away from his touch.

He stepped closer to me causing me to step back against the wall. He flashed a grin at me and leaned his head closer to my ear. My breath caught and I couldn't seem to exhale as he moved closer to me.

"Just as I suspected." She laughed backing away from me. "You're the one awkward around me."

"God Edward." I shoved his shoulder storming past him. "You're such a jerk. Go screw Tanya Denali!" I said angered by his jeers.

"Been there done that." He yelled back.

The game room door flung open and Jake stood at the door wild-eyed. He glanced at the obvious anger on my face and then caught a glimpse of Edward as he retreated upstairs and into his room.

"What was that about?" He said obviously confused by the ruckus.

"Just Edward being a jerk." I explained yawning again.

"Oh, nice." He settled on the couch pulling me down next to him. He flipped on a re-run of "That 70's Show" and I fell asleep to the sounds of other teen's drama.

* * *

**A/N: Super de duper short I know! Don't kill me. This chapter is crap I know. I really wanted to write something though so here you go. Don't kill me. Don't know when I'll be able to update honestly. Hope you like it. If not tell me please and thank you!**

**K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Hey, remember me?**

* * *

Chapter 5

Things started to look up as the excitement of summer started to wear off. Alice and I spent practically every waking, and sleeping, hour together. With her uncanny ability to sniff out the biggest sales of the century and my excuseless summer schedule, Alice was filling out my summer wardrobe along with her own. Of course, that would change once band camp started next week. Things looking up ultimately meant I'd been spending more time with Jake and less time thinking of Edward.

Of course there were the moments that couldn't be avoided. It would inevitably always be those moments where I was unattractively shoving pizza down my throat or tripping over thin air in which Edward would not only witness, but also comment on. He would say something along the lines of, "Ah, there's the Bella we all know and love. I was wondering where she was hiding under all that deceiving exterior." This was also done in a sarcastic tone of voice that not only annoyed me, but also left me wishing I knew why he was so hell-bent on confusing me.

It was on one of these ever so frequent occasions that I gathered up the courage to ask him all the questions I'd kept hidden away. Jake dropped me off at Alice's house a bit earlier than planned promising to return later that night for another one of Alice's infamous movie parties. Therefore, Alice was out buying the various necessities for a movie party, junk food.

I knocked lightly on the door noticing that both Esme and Carlisle's cars were in the driveway. Esme's eyes brightened when she say me and she pulled me into a firm hug.

"Why hello there Bella! We weren't expecting you until a bit later. Alice is out getting stuff for you movie night. How have you been?" I'd never really been close to my mom, Esme was more of a mom to me. She had been the one to explain periods and bras to me when my own mother hardly sent a card on my birthday. Esme always cared, always gave me a sense of belonging in her family.

"I'm great. I know Jake just dropped me off. He ran home to get changed. I hope you don't mind my being a bit early." Of course I knew she wouldn't.

"Of course not! Come on in. I was just baking some cookies for tonight. Hungry? We have leftover chicken carbonara we've yet to eat." She whisked me into the kitchen and I sat on one of the barstools watching her dance around the kitchen every bit as lithe as her daughter.

"No thanks, how have you and Carlisle been?" I asked as she picked up one of the cookies and slid it to me on a napkin.

"We've been wonderful. I'm sure Alice has told you the news about the cruise we're going on in a few weeks right?" She beamed with excitement as she told me of the plans for their second honeymoon.

"Yeah sounds great. You two deserve to have a week to yourselves after all you do for so many other people. Take pictures!" I smiled along with her nibbling on the cookie.

She laughed softly continuing on with talk of travel, sight seeing, and snorkeling. While Carlisle worked down at the hospital, Esme helped at the local soup kitchen. She spent countless hours preparing food and fundraising to keep the project up and running. She truly was a saint.

Before Esme could further the details of her trip Edward pushed through the swinging, kitchen door. His hair was in all different directions as if he'd just gotten out of bed. You know, sex hair. And he yawned making his way to the fridge.

Esme glanced at her clock and then at her son. "Edward, are you just now getting up? It's nearly 8pm." She rolled her eyes at him in obvious disapproval.

"I had a long night." He said grabbing the milk and reaching up to grab a glass. "Sorry."

She sighed slipping two cookies onto a napkin for him. "Right, well. This sleep pattern of yours is really going to mess you up when you start work next week." She said in a motherly tone.

He groaned completely ignoring his mother's concern. "Don't worry mom. I got it all under control. Besides, Bells will keep me on my feet. Right Bella?" He looked up winking at me taking a bite of the cookie.

I blinked in surprise and I'm not sure how long my jaw was open before I regained the reality that it was open. I closed it abruptly enough and blurted out, "Wait, what?"

He laughed gulping down the milk and placing the milk back in the fridge and the cup in the sink. "Oh you'll figure it out soon enough."

With that he slipped out of the kitchen leaving me in awe and his mother in annoyance. "That boy," she sighed, "will be the death of me. I swear."

I thought about asking her exactly what he meant but thought better of it. I'd ask Alice later. She would have answers, she always did.

"Bella!" Alice's sing song voice called my name from her room.

"Alice!" I called back to her from the game room couch.

"Get up here!" She laughed leaving me no choice but to follow the sound of her voice.

I pulled myself off of the couch and took the flight up the stairs to her room. She was waiting for me at her door, garment bag in hand. I knew instantly what she was planning. She'd been trying her best all summer to get me and Jake together and from that look in her eye, her plan was for it to be tonight.

"Oh, no Alice. No. This is just going to be one of our regular movie nights." I tried feebly to protest but I knew from experience that once Alice got an idea in here head, no one could stop her.

"Bellllaaa. Calm down. It's not even that bad. You'll like it. No heels or anything." She promised.

"Fine." I sighed flopping down on the chair in front of her makeup table. "Do your worst."

An hour later I found myself stepping down the stairs toward the game room. I'd heard Jake come in earlier but Alice had simply said, "Keep them waiting. It's what all women are supposed to do."

Not one to go against Alice's wishes, I idly looked at various pictures she had hanging on her wall. There were pictures of us all through our lives. Pictures of us at Disneyland when I'd gone with her family on their vacation in 6th grade. There were pictures of us at the town dance. Me with pimply Mike and her with Jasper, the love of her life. There were also pictures of Edward too, from when he wasn't always a jerk. The three of us were playing under the old oak tree. Alice was sitting on a root picking at the flowers while Edward was pushing me on the old wooden swing. Wow, how time flies.

Alice swept into the room looking flawless, as usual and she softly whispered, "You can go now!"

So with her permission, I once again descended the stairs finding Jake, Edward, and Jasper all playing some various game on the Playstation. I stood there for a moment before any of them realized I was there. Jake peeled his eyes off the TV and dropped his remote.

"Bella's here, I'm out." He winked at me patting the seat next to him.

I carefully stepped over the chords making my way to him. I slouched down next to him on the oversized couch and he put an arm around my shoulder.

"You look amazing tonight Bells." He smiled his full teeth smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks." I said softly.

Alice bounded in the room with Jasper in tow. She stopped abruptly when she saw Edward slumped on the couch deeply entranced by the game. She coughed loudly and when he didn't look up, she chucked a pillow at his head.

"HEY! UNCALLED FOR!" he yelled at her throwing the pillow back at her with uncanny aim. She quickly plucked the pillow out of the air and simultaneously put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, this is uncalled for. I don't remember sending you an invite to our movie night." She glared at him with her eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through souls.

"Excuse me, this is my house. I have a blanket invitation to anything that happens here." He focused his attention back on the game while Alice continued to glare at him. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop glaring at me." He said matter-of-factly.

Jake and I sat watching the brother/sister battle intently and before Alice could launch herself at Edward, Jake spoke up with the courage that came from any, as Edward would later say, whipped man.

"Dude, just go. Maybe another time." Jake urged him to go with his eyes giving him a nod toward the door.

"Oh great, just great. My own best friend has lost his balls." Edward got up obviously perturbed. "Fine, whatever. I'm leaving." With that, Edward sulked out of the room.

A bit later we heard him yell to Esme that he was going out and wouldn't be back until late. While Alice looked elated, Jake looked torn. Had he really hurt Edward? Or was it just a front he'd put on to make us feel bad?

The feeling of being moved woke me up. I opened my eyes slightly to see that I'd once again fallen asleep on Jake's lap. I could faintly make out the outline of Edward against the dim hallway light as Jake moved toward him. They moved out into the hallway and I strained to listen to their conversation. I could barely make out what Jake was saying, but I could clearly hear Edward's slurred word. He was drunk.

The only words to be heard were, "Not cool. I don't care if everyone's sleeping." and "Whatever."

I heard heavy footsteps up the stairs and somewhere down inside of me I hoped Jake was helping him up those stairs. Death by a drunken fall was pretty embarrassing. I sat up on the couch and watched the previews of the scary movie we'd been watching before we'd all fallen asleep. I was barely nodding back asleep when Jake came back into the room. His distressed face turned quickly to a smile as his eyes met mine. He slipped in beside me and quickly we found sleep once again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not that much of an update, but it is an update!**


End file.
